


[Podfic] All the Colours of Morning

by GreenestGreen (Zion4th)



Series: Violet Nights Podfic [4]
Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Developing Relationship, Family, M/M, Male Slash, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Trust Issues, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7317577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zion4th/pseuds/GreenestGreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin has trust issues, lunch with Belladonna, and many thoughts about the past and about Bilbo Baggins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] All the Colours of Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All The Colours Of Morning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/776303) by [FunkyinFishnet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyinFishnet/pseuds/FunkyinFishnet). 



Length: 13 min 28 sec

Download mp3 (audiofic archive): [Link (9.7 MB)](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/all-colours-of-morning) (sorry, audiofic seems to be broken right now...)

Download mp3 (Sendspace): [Link (12.34 MB)](https://www.sendspace.com/file/co8ox2)

or on Tumblr: [GreenestGreen](http://greenestgreenyouveeverseen.tumblr.com/)


End file.
